Untitled
by PhantomPhan67
Summary: I named this story 'The Summer Of Love' when I had to write it, but it's such a cliche title, if you have a better idea for the title let me know.


**That's right, I'M BACK! For now...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

"Danny! Guess what!" Sam ran up to her best friend.

"I can't talk right now," he said. This was the 10th time this week that he hadn't had time for her.

"Fine, if you don't want to talk to me, you don't have to, ever again," she exclaimed! She stormed off in an infuriated state of rage.' It happened four years ago. Currently Sam just completed celebrating her 17th birthday and is going to begin her Senior year of high school in two months. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't get that fateful day out of her head.

It was mid-summer and her summer goal was to learn how to skateboard.

She cleared her mind in an attempt to forget that day and put her brother's old long board on the ground at her feet. She stepped on the board and pushed off with her other foot. She wasn't going too fast, but something distracted her causing her to fall off the board and onto the grass on the edge of the sidewalk.

The "thing" that had distracted her a moment ago began to get gradually closer to her. She was able to depict that the thing was a boy; he picked up the board and examined it.

"Your board stinks, your front trek's loose, and your wheels are run down," he said in a voice that Sam was quickly able to recognize.

"I don't need your criticism, Danny. It's my brother's old board; I'm just trying to learn how to ride," she exclaimed at him taking the board out of his hands!

"Whatever, do you want some help learning," he offered.

"Why, what do YOU know about long boarding," she asked? He took the board back out of her hands and began long boarding. He went to the corner and came back, there was a radar machine on the grass in between them, as he was coming back, the radar clocked him as going 30 mph, "Fine, maybe I do need a LITTLE help, just give me back my brother's board." He obliged smirking.

"Follow me," he said and she hesitatingly did. He walked to his house and picked up his own board, "Are you ready to start?"

"I guess."

He taught her basic technique, like how to turn, how to stop, speeding up and slowing down, and other basics, after a little while of silence, they started talking.

"What happened to our friendship," he asked?

"We grew up, we grew apart," she said simply, "C'mon, follow me." She began riding down the sidewalk quickly and turned to go onto the empty street because it's an easier terrain to ride on than the sidewalk. She did a quick 90 degree turn to the right at the end of the road.

She rode up to a small building caped in red brick and went around it to the deserted play set in the back. This had been one of her and Dakota's favorite places to go when they were younger.

Sam leaned her board against a metallic table as blue as the sky and sat on a swing, she let her feet dangle below her. Danny sat on the swing next to her in a similar position.

"Sam, do you still remember what you had wanted to tell me that day, last time I talked to you?"

"Hmm," she thought. There was so much that she had wanted to say to him that day, but none of them were appropriate for her to say at this moment, "I think, I'm not sure, but I think that I got a phone for my birthday earlier that day. Now that I think about it, it really wasn't important enough for me to ruin our friendship over." She looked down embarrassed and blushed; she covered her face in her medium-length ink black hair.

"Okay. Well, what's done is done I guess," he said, unsure of what he could say about an event that occured four years prior. There was silence between the two for a minute.

"Danny," she began, "If you can remember, why had you been ignoring me that week?"

"Because... Um..." He rubbed the back of his neck nervously, "I had been ignoring you, well not ignoring you, wait um, I couldn't talk to you that week, I had wanted to, but I couldn't..." He looked over at Sam who had an emotionless expression on her face. "I didn't talk to you that week because I was trying to figure out what to do for you for your birthday."

"You know, you could've just told me that four years ago and saved our friendship," she said looking up at him, and asked in a sassy, sing- songy voice, "So, what were you gonna get me for my birthday?"

"I don't remember, I just remember having the need to find you the PERFECT gift," he said putting major emphasis on the word perfect.

"Why'd it have to be PERFECT?" She emphasized perfect just as he had to mock him.

"It had to be PERFECT because... You were my best friend," he said the first thing that came to mind.

"Danny, I know when you're lying to me, and I just want you to tell me the truth. I won't get mad at you," she said. He looked away from her and over at the long boards.

'Maybe, just maybe I can get out of telling her the truth by telling her that I have to go home now,' he thought. He opened his mouth to speak, but he immediately closed it. 'No, stuff like that is why we stopped being friends in the first place.'

"Your birthday present had to be perfect because..." he spoke and trailed off then said loudly, "It's getting kind of late."

"Why do you keep trying to change the subject," Sam asked?

"I'm not," he lied.

"Fine, don't tell me," she said.

"Want me to walk you home?" He arose from the swing.

"I'd like that," she said smiling softly, she stood up.

"Shall we?" He extended his arm to escort her home.

"We shall," she laughed wrapping her own arm around his. The two picked up their long boards and began walking to Sam's house.

"Well, here we are," Danny said sadly after five short minutes of silent walking.

"Thanks for walking me home, Dan-Dan. Today was fun," she replied smiling softly. She turned towards her house, but he turned her back around to face him, "Da-," she got cut off with a pair of lips crashing on her own softly. "What was that for," she asked when the two pulled apart.

"That was your 13th birthday present, I wanted to give it to you before, but kissing you while you yelled at me probably wouldn't been a good idea," he said smirking.

"Best belated birthday present ever," she exclaimed! She smiled hugely.

"Same time tomorrow," he asked? She wasn't sure whether he meant long boarding, or if he was going to kiss her again, but she didn't care. Either way was fine with her.

"Definitely," she responded and hugged him before turning to go into her house.

He stood there smiling to himself for a moment before going home.

* * *

**So... Um... Yep... I wrote this for school last year and... Yeah...**

**Peace, Love, Phantom,**

**PhantomPhan67**

**:D ****:P**


End file.
